Journey's End
by LimitedByCreativity
Summary: AU, in which the end of "JE" is torn apart, stomped on, blended, burnt, fed to birds, excreted, thrown in a ditch, burnt again and buried, before being rewritten by a very imaginative fangirl; ME. 10/Rose. Proper sum. inside! Fiveshot. COMPLETED.
1. Bad Wolf Bay

_Random random random random random random random random random random random random random random random random random random random random random random random randon. _

_Hey, guess what?? THIS IS RANDOM._

_Okay, so, 10/Rose is a popular pairing. WE LOVE IT. And I was in the mood for fluff. Forget bananas, FLUFF is good! XD_

_**So, this is basically an alternate end to 4x13 "Journey's End". We all cried at that episode, right? Well…**__**I**__** did. :) **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Disclaimer:**** YES! I OWN "DOCTOR WHO"! No, wait…crap, that's **_**EastEnders**_**. –cries and chucks it out window-**

**Title:** Journey's End

**Rating:** K+

**Summary:** '"He wants me to tell you I only have one heart, one life, which is true. He also wants me to tell you I can spend it here, with you. I'm sorry, so, so sorry but that I can't do.' An alternate ending to "Journey's End". Fiveshot.

**Pairings:** 10/Rose, maybe 10.5/Donna? (Random? FTW)

* * *

**Journey's End**

_Bad Wolf Bay_

"But you've got to." the Doctor said, avoiding Rose's wide eyes, "Because we saved the world, but at a cost."

His brown eyes flitted to look at the other him, "And that cost was _him_."

The Doctor in blue stared at him, indignantly.

"He destroyed the Daleks. He committed genocide. He's too dangerous to be left on his own."

"You made me!" the Doctor-in-Blue defended weakly, angry. The Doctor frowned at him, before looking back to Rose.

"Exactly; you were born in battle! Full of blood, anger and revenge," he said coldly, before he visibly softened, "Remind you of anyone?"

Rose blinked, several tears slipping down her cheeks as she looked out to the sea. She knew who he meant, but she refused to say it. Donna and Jackie stayed well out of the way, watching this emotional scene unfold.

"That's me," the Doctor told her, trying to make her understand why he was doing this, "When we first met. And you made me better. And now you can do the same for _him_."

"But he's not you." Rose insisted, looking back with barely controlled emotion, frustration behind her tears.

"He _needs _you. That's very me."

Rose shook her head, pursing her lips together to contain a sob.

"But its better than that, though!" Donna exclaimed, speaking for the first time since they'd arrived, "Don't you see what he's trying to give you?"

She looked at the Doctor-in-blue, earnestly, "_Tell _her, go on!"

Rose turned to the other Doctor, to see the same sorrow she felt on his face, his oh-so familiar face that she had dreamed about so many times. He sighed, looking into her eyes, the first person to do that since they'd come here.

"Rose. Oh, Rose Tyler…" he whispered, "He wants me to tell you I only have one heart, one life, which is true."

Rose frowned, and hesitantly stepped forward and placing her hand on the left-side of his chest, feeling a heartbeat. When she swapped it to the other side, there was nothing.

"O-only one?" she whispered. He nodded sadly, continuing.

"He also wants me to tell you I can spend it here, with you,"

The Doctor paused, looking up at Rose, before slowly shaking his head, "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, but I can't do that."

Rose pulled her hand back like it burned, eyes over-flowing with tears at this apparent rejection. She heard Donna gasp behind her.

"What do you mean?" the original Doctor snapped, glaring at his counter part. The Doctor-in-blue looked sadly down at Rose, ignoring the other him.

"Rose…if I stayed, would you be able to laugh and joke with me about times we've had, _knowing _it wasn't really this body that had those times with you?"

Rose swallowed, knowing he was right.

"No matter what, you'd always think about the other me; because he's the one you know."

Rose looked up again, eyes cold, "I don't want _you _anyway!"

The human Doctor smiled, albeit sadly, "Because I'm not the one you love."

Rose's ice-cold persona fell and she whispered, "You're not _him_. But why don't _you _want to stay with me, Doctor?"

Rose looked back at the original Doctor, but he looked just as angry and confused.

"Yes, why?" he asked. The human Doctor frowned, serious.

"Because if I go…" he began, his eyes flitting to looked somewhere behind the Doctor, "…_she_ will die."

The brown-suit Doctor and Rose spun around to see his clone was looking directly at Donna.

* * *

_**More answers next time!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Beth xxx**_


	2. Metacrisis

**Disclaimer:**** YES! I OWN "DOCTOR WHO"! No, wait…crap, that's **_**EastEnders**_**. –cries and chucks it out window–**

* * *

**Journey's End**

_Metacrisis_

"What do you mean I'll die??" Donna demanded, eyes wide.

"Doctor?" she looked at the original Doctor, who looked away quickly.

"Donna…" the blue-suit one whispered, "I was created from you, and you took on a Time Lord mind. And it isn't possible. You know that,"

Donna sighed, putting a hand on her chest and closing her eyes, "Yeah. There _can't _be…"

Rose stared at Donna, before looking from Doctor to Doctor, "But…but there's gotta be a way to save her, right?"

She turned to her Doctor for answers, and felt her heart drop when she saw the look in his eyes. That look of defeat.

"Noooo." Rose breathed, covering her mouth in horror, "Y-you're just gonna let her _d_—"

Rose couldn't even choke out the word. She looked at Donna, who tried to look brave, although she was visibly trembling.

"She won't die." said a voice. Rose turned to the human Doctor, who had a tiny smile on his face. He looked at Rose, "This brings us back to why I can't be with you, here, in a whole different universe. I resulted from Donna touching the hand, which was bubbling with that Time Lord regeneration energy. I'm part of Donna."

Rose nodded, looking at the original Doctor, who looked just as intrigued as she felt.

The human Doctor continued, "When I'm around, Donna's brain – with all that Time Lord intelligence – is stabilized. She can survive with it while I'm around. If I stay here with you, and let Donna go back to her universe, she'll die. _Or_…"

He gave his double a knowing look, "Or, _he'll _erase her memory of all of us."

Rose's head snapped back round to the original Doctor, as did Donna's.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare." Donna seethed. The Doctor-in-brown glared down at the sand.

Blue Suit touched Rose's arm, still speaking, "If I _knew _Donna was gonna be alright, and happy and healthy and fully in the know—" here, he looked pointedly at his double before continuing, "—I would stay. But I don't know that. I can't stay too far away for too long. Even _here _is probably hard for her mind, right now,"

Here, he looked up to the redhead, "How's your head, Donna?"

Donna looked unfocusedly at him. Her head felt heavy, and she was burning, heat radiating throughout her body. She could feel it, and she longed for something to cool her down. Her whole head was pulsating, and she could feel beads of sweat form on her forehead.

_Oh God, I'm dying_, she realized with a sharp intake of breath.

"I-it…_hurts_…" she breathed, her boiling head falling into her hands. The human Doctor was at her side in an instant, wrapping his arms tightly around her. Donna shuddered as her mind begin to calm down, and she allowed her head to fall onto the Doctor's chest with a sigh. The Doctor placed a cold hand on her forehead, pushing her sweaty fringe aside and smiling when he felt the skin cooling down beneath his hand.

"Feeling better?" he asked quietly. Donna mumbled something incoherent.

"Are you alright?" Rose said, ignoring both Doctors shushing her. Donna nodded, sighing again.

"I just need to rest," she said in a sleepy voice, her eyes already closing. Blue Suit nodded and looked up at Rose, the Doctor and Jackie.

"I'll just take her in so you guys can…talk."

He gave his double another pointed look as he led Donna back into the Tardis. The Doctor watched until the door closed, and turned back to Rose.

"D'ya think she'll be alright?" the blonde asked immediately. The Doctor nodded.

"As long as he stays with her, neutralizing her brain, the human and Time Lord parts of her won't battle and she'll be able to survive," he told her. Rose fixed him with a glare.

"Did you _know _he was her neutralizer?" she asked icily. The Doctor shook his head.

"No idea. But, I suppose, since he _is _the metacrisis, he'd know more about it than I would,"

"But he's _you_."

The Doctor met her gaze, for the first time since they'd arrived, "But, I don't know everything about a metacrisis, partly because it's impossible,"

He felt a proud smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "Ah, but that's Donna."

Rose grinned back, "She's brilliant,"

The two stood in a silence for a moment, Rose studying his face intently. For a moment, it was just like old times. Then, he looked up at her, his brown eyes sad.

"Goodbye," he told her, turning away.

"No! Please, _wait_!" Rose exclaimed, reaching out and grabbing his sleeve. He stopped, not turning to face her.

"You have no reason to leave me here now," Rose breathed, misty-eyed, "Not if _he's_ staying with you!"

He didn't turn, staying rigid. Rose gave an enraged sob, yanking on his arm in a futile attempt to turn him.

"Just _look at me_!!" she yelled. The Doctor jumped, spinning around so violently that Rose's arm was pulled, and she was pulled closer to him, feeling his warm breath on his face. She looked up at him, pleadingly.

"Please, Doctor, don't leave me again." she whispered, "Not when you have the choice,"

The Tardis rumbled again, and the Doctor let his stony face fall, to reveal his confused and torn feelings on his face, "I have to go soon, Rose."

"Let me come," she whispered, moving her hands onto his shoulders, "_Please_. I need you, Doctor. And you can't offer me anything here,"

"You have a life here. A family!"

Rose choked back a sob, whispering in a ragged breath, "Doctor, you're my family! I _love_ you,"

It was out before he could stop it, coming out in a brokenly honest voice that made his own stomach turn, "Rose Tyler, I love you too."

* * *

_**Can anyone else feel the Donna-love radiating from that chapter? No? Alright…**_

_**I think I overloaded on the word "cool".**_

_**-GASP-!! He finally told her.**_

_**My sister's sitting here "Awwww"-ing, so hopefully that was good. –griiiins–**_

_**Review!**_


	3. Mother’s Consent

**Disclaimer:**** YES! I OWN IT! No, wait…crap, that's **_**EastEnders**_**. –cries and chucks it out window-**

* * *

**Journey's End**

_Mother's Consent_

"Rose Tyler, I love you too."

Rose gasped sharply here, her face lighting up with the biggest smile the Doctor or Jackie had ever seen her give.

_He finally said it!_, was the only thought running through Rose's mind.

_I finally said it_, the Doctor thought. So many opportunities to say it and he'd never done it, and then at the last chance he thought he'd ever had, he was cut off.

All the times he'd imagined himself telling her couldn't prepare him for the sheer joy he felt when he saw her so happy.

"Really?" she finally gasped, more tears falling onto her face. He looked a bit shell-shocked, his mouth opening and closing as if trying to form words.

Rose smirked.

Not even _he _could believe he'd said it.

Finally, he nodded, closing his mouth, "I do, Rose, I really do,"

Rose suddenly flung herself into his arms, burying her face into the crook of his neck.

"You have _no idea _how long I'm wanted to hear that!!" she cried through jubilant tears.

The Doctor couldn't help but grin at her gleefulness, and hugged her tightly back, lifting her off her feet.

"Aw, I'm missed you," he breathed, spinning her around – using this as their reunion which was cut off by a damned Dalek - before setting her back on the ground. He then pushed his bubbling feelings of joy and love to the back of his mind, all seriousness returning.

"But you can't just up and go." he said sadly, "You still have a life. A job. A father, a mother, a brother…"

Then, he gave her his hurt puppy-dog look and said questioningly, "A boyfriend…?"

Rose laughed, shaking her head, "Naw, you wish."

She gave him a smile, her tongue poking out between her teeth, "There's only you, Doctor. For me, anyways,"

He glanced over her shoulder at Jackie, "You still have your mum, and your dad, and Tony."

She met his gaze guiltily, as he asked, "Can you leave them forever, knowing you'll never see them again? Never see your brother grow up and have a life? Can you do that to them?"

Rose swallowed thickly, the guilt she'd been battling down rising up. She turned, looking at her mother, before saying in a feeble voice, "M-mum…?"

Jackie was by her in an instant, taking her hands tightly, "You listen to me, sweetheart."

Rose nodded, giving Jackie her full attention. The older woman glared at the Doctor.

"Can we have a bit of privacy?" she said pointedly.

"Sorry," the Doctor mumbled, heading for the Tardis.

"Don't go flying off, now!" Rose exclaimed, panicked. The Doctor rolled his eyes and, instead of going into the Tardis, walked around it, leaning against the far side and admiring the beach. Rose looked back at Jackie, who had a sad smile on her face.

"Okay, Rose. I always knew you'd meet a man someday," Jackie said, "Pretty girl like you, the guys were going to be banging the door down!"

Rose chuckled, gripping her mother's hands tightly.

"And…when you met the Doctor, I could see how smitten you were. And he to you. I always said to myself _'He's the one. He's the one who's gonna take her away from me'_. And he did, to the farthest stars in the universe. Of course, the idea of having a son-in-law with those _ears _took the life outta me, but his face changed, thank God!"

Rose giggled through her tears, letting her mother out of her vice like grip to wipe her eyes. Jackie continued, steadying her own emotions.

"I could see you growing up, darlin', practically overnight. You weren't a naïve, nineteen-year-old shop girl anymore. You were older, wiser, and in love. And believe you me…" Jackie grinned, hugging herself tightly, "It was a lovely sight. Seeing the two of you,"

Her smile faded, "Then, you lost him. Trapped 'ere, in this world, with me and your father. Well, parallel father, but anyway…I could see your pain. I know what it's like to live without someone you love, and I knew no man could ever sum up to the Doctor, not to you. And when he couldn't even tell you how he _really _felt…"

Jackie covered her face, shaking her head, "I knew you felt like your heart was ripped out, and I could do nothin' but watch. But, then you got so successful at work, and you started building that canon; the last shred of hope you had to getting back to the man you loved! I won't lie to you, sweetie; _I _personally didn't think you would do it. I thought you were clinging onto a false dream, the last hope you had."

Rose scowled, annoyed by her mother's lack of faith in her.

"But you proved me wrong, love! You built it and were off to the universe we both left behind. Back to your true love; I could see it,"

Jackie sighed frustratedly, "I was so angry when he tried to pawn you off with that cheap _knock-off_…"

Rose couldn't help but laugh at her mother's description of the second Doctor, "That isn't true, Mum!"

"Well, to me, it is! You loved _him_, two hearts an' all, and he tried to give you a complete other person! Believe me; any daughter of mine deserves the best, not Knock Off-Nigel."

Rose giggled again, "That _'Knock Off-Nigel' _is saving my friend's life."

Jackie took her hands again, smiling sadly, "Exactly. You can have the man you want now. So you go, darling. And, for me and the others stranded here, enjoy your time with the Doctor. Save universes, see different planets, meet aliens, love and be loved…"

Jackie swallowed thickly, "And don't forget your old mum, yeah?"

Rose sobbed violently, enveloping her mother in a hug, "Oh, never! Never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever!"

Jackie clung back, shushing her daughter's tears.

"I won't forget you, Mum!" Rose whispered, "Or Pete, or Tony! And you be happy here, yeah?"

Jackie pulled away, nodding, "We will. And if we have more kids, they'll _all _know they have a fantastic big sister to live up to!"

Rose nodded, grinning, "Goodbye, Mum."

Jackie nodded, hugging her again, "Goodbye, my lovely girl!"

Rose pulled away, tears spilling down her cheeks and she walked backwards to the Tardis. Once she hit the door, she flashed her mother one last smile.

"Goodbye, Mum. I love you," she said earnestly. Jackie nodded, smiling through her own tears.

Rose grinned hugely, "Here I go!"

And then she pushed open the Tardis door and went into the ship, the door closing behind her. Jackie sniffled, wiping her face as she walked around the Tardis.

"Oi, Doctor," she sniffed, looking at the familiar alien who was leaning against his ship, "My girl's ready and waiting, for her brand new life."

* * *

_**I liked Jackie in this. She's awesome. **_

_**REVIEW and get a Knock-Off Nigel! xD**_


	4. Back Home

**Disclaimer:**** YES! I OWN IT! No, wait…crap, that's **_**EastEnders**_**. –cries and chucks it out window-**

**_And also, congrats to Billie Piper who gave birth to a baby boy, Winston James Fox! xD And her ex-husband couldn't be happier :S xD_****

* * *

**

**Journey's End**

_Back Home_

Rose stumbled into the Tardis, tripping over her own feet in her eagerness. She looked about the familiar console room, and her eyes fell on Donna and the Doctor in blue. They were sitting on the captain's chair, Donna resting her head against his shoulder, looking much better. He had his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders, and his feet were up on the Tardis's console. They both sat up, surprised, when she intruded on what could only be described as a "moment" they were having – which was a _bit _weird, considering another woman was snuggling up to a man who looked exactly like the one she loved.

_He's not him!_ Rose kept reminding herself. She grinned happily, practically skipping forward.

"You feeling better, Donna?" she asked, knocking the Doctor in blue's feet away gently and leaning against the console grinning at his faux-hurt expression. The redhead nodded.

"Yeah, much better. W-what're you doing here?" Donna asked, a little flushed. Rose's grin widened – it seemed Donna was embarrassed to have been caught like that with the other Doctor when she was fully aware of her surroundings.

"Oh, I'm coming with," Rose told her, "Hope you don't mind."

Donna grinned back, "Nah, _'course _not. Not exactly short of space – the more the merrier!"

Rose laughed, lovingly running her hands over the Tardis's console, "Ah, I can't believe I'm back. I've missed it here,"

"Yeah, kind of hard to settle into anything normal after all this, eh?" Donna chuckled, fiddling with the console's screen. Rose leaned against it, looking from the Doctor in blue back to Donna.

"So…are you two gonna be, like, joined at the hip forever?" Rose asked. Donna grimaced.

"I hope not," she said, looking to the Doctor. He shook his head.

"Well, over time, we'll be able to go further and further away from each other, but we won't be able to lose contact all together," he told them, before giving Donna a wounded puppy look, "Though is it _really _so bad being with me forever?"

Donna rolled her eyes, ruffling his hair affectionately, "Nah, I guess not,"

The Doctor beamed at her, and Donna grinned back. Rose let them stare at each other a moment before, after deciding it was a _little _uncomfortable, announced, "So, what're we gonna call you?"

The Doctor looked at her, "What?"

"Well, we can't have two Doctors on board. That'd get confusing," Rose stated with a shrug, "And, since you're human, don't you want a name?"

The Doctor smiled, "John Smith?"

Rose and Donna cringed together, "Too mundane, really."

The Doctor scowled, "Fine. _You _name me!"

Donna and Rose thought for a moment, before Donna said, "Maybe David?"

Rose's face lit up, "Yeah, David. David what?"

Donna giggled slyly, "We could call him Mc-something and he could be Scottish."

"Why do I have to be Scottish?" the Doctor demanded.

"You do a good Scottish accent," Rose said with a smile. Donna's eyebrows shot up.

"Who'd would've thought our Doctor would be so good at accents," Donna chuckled, "Anyway; he probably should just be David Smith. Then, when the other Doctor announces himself as "John Smith", we could pass them off as twins,"

"Good idea," Rose said, "John and David Smith. I like it,"

The newly-named David grinned, "I like it too,"

The door to the Tardis banged and the Doctor walked in, glaring.

"Doctor?" Rose said, feeling fearful.

"I can't believe you did that." he said with a scowl. Rose cowered back, "What?"

"_Left her_! Your own mum, and you chose to walk away from her!"

Rose's eyes widened, "She's had me for 22 years! And she gave me consent; Doctor, I want to come with you."

The Doctor frowned, "But she's your flesh and blood,"

"And _you _are the man I've loved and always loved." Rose snapped, not caring that David and Donna were there, "I want to be with you. I chose this a long time ago; if it ever came to the punch, I'd stay with _you_, no matter what."

The Doctor faltered, watching her with concealed affection and pride in his eyes. Donna rolled her eyes.

"Doctor, she's picked _you _over everything else she has. If that's not love, I dunno what is," Donna exclaimed, putting a hand on Rose's shoulder and gently propelling her forwards. The Doctor sighed, and smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he said, not looking at Donna but instead right into Rose's eyes.

The Doctor pulled Rose into a hug, squeezing her tightly. She pulled back and pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss.

"_Aww_…" Donna mumbled onto her breath, when David rolled his eyes, grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her away roughly with a mutter of _'Privacy, Donna!'_. The two quietly began another _'Oi!' _match as the Doctor and Rose snogged.

The two finally pulled apart, both flushed.

"It _is _good to have you back," the Doctor grinned. Rose beamed back, "Shall we be off?"

The Doctor nodded gleefully, "Onwards! _Allons-y_!"

He bounced over to the Tardis and began setting controls to be back off of this world. Donna came over to help.

"Doctor, can we head back to Chiswick?" she asked, a worried frown on her face, "I want to make sure Mum and Gramps are alright,"

"Sure!" the Doctor exclaimed, nothing dampening his ecstatic mood, "To Chiswick!"

Donna grinned over at David, before saying, "And I'm sure they'd _love _to meet your 'twin', David."

The Doctor's head snapped up, looking confused, "Twin? _David_?"

"Oh, that's me." David said, stepping forward with a wave. The Doctor smiled, "Oh, okay then. The Doctor, Donna and David!"

Rose cleared her throat and he added, "And, of course, the lovely Rose Tyler, ruining the pattern with an 'R'!"

Rose laughed and playfully smacked his arm, as the Doctor pulled one more lever and the Tardis flew off into Time and Space.

* * *

_**One **__**chapter more. WHEEEEEEEEEE.**_

_**Errrr...sorry for my crappy updates. Hopefully chapter the last (Dx) will be up tomorrowzz dude :)**_

_**REVIEW.**_

**_OFF TO SEE "HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL 3"!! ARGHHHHHHHHHHGH laughfest time! :P_**


	5. Epilogue: 5 Years Later

**Disclaimer:**** YES! I OWN "DOCTOR WHO"! No, wait…crap, that's **_**EastEnders**_**. –cries and chucks it out window-**

_**Last part. WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**_

* * *

**Journey's End**

_Epilogue: 5 Years Later_

3-year-old Jacqueline Donna Tyler-Smith skipped through the corridor, her two blonde plaits bouncing around her shoulders as she entered the Tardis console room. She paused when she entered, smiling at the three adults around the brightly-lit console.

Her mother sat on the captain's chair, cradling Jackie's twin sisters, Cassandra and Reinette. The twins were 9-months old, and had their father's brown hair and wise brown eyes, while Jackie looked more like her maternal grandmother, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Rose Tyler looked up when her eldest child entered the room, her face brightening, "Morning, Jacks,"

"Morning, Jackie," her father, the Doctor, grinned from by the console.

"Morning, Blondie!"

Jackie turned to glare at her uncle David, who smiled innocently back.

David, who wasn't _actually _her uncle but more a human-Time Lord metacrisis, was a dead ringer for Jackie's dad, so much so that they often were passed off for twins. Rose always complained that she'd never be able to tell the difference, but luckily David was different from the Doctor. David had to wear glasses all the time due to short-sightedness while the Doctor only wore his for show, and due to his high potassium levels, couldn't eat bananas – much to his double's horror.

"_But bananas are __good__!" _the Doctor had exclaimed loudly, ignoring as the metacrisis had muttered _"I know, I know_." under his breath.

All in all, David was human, unlike the Doctor, who had two hearts and was over 900 years old. David just held vast knowledge and almost a millenia's worth of memories in his head.

Jackie yawned and walked over to her father, holding her arms up. The Doctor beamed and scooped her up, kissing her head. Rose smiled at the father-daughter moment.

It was hard to believe it had been 5 years since that emotional day on Bad Wolf Bay. Some people thought it was odd that for two people so madly in love, they waited two years to have Jackie. In truth, Jackie was conceived the night Rose returned, but the pregnancy lasted 2 years (something Time Lord-y that had pissed Rose off no end), at which time the Doctor had to perform a caesarean as Rose's body had begun to shut down under the strain.

When she discovered she was having the twins 18 months earlier, she instructed him not to let the pregnancy last longer than the average 9 months. The Doctor agreed, as apparently Time Lord pregnancies were generally shorter the more babies there were anyway.

Rose kissed Cassie's head, grinning as the baby babbled. Cassie was easily the louder baby; meaning she was gonna be the "chatty" twin when she was older. She gurgled, and wailed and was generally noisy, while Rein mostly slept, and when she was awake was rather docile.

"Mummy, can I hold the baby?" Jackie asked, leaning her head against the Doctor's shoulder. Rose smiled cheekily.

"Which one?"

Jackie looked from one baby to the other, before pointing randomly and crying, "_That _one!"

Rose looked down at Rein and frowned, "You mean, _Reinette_."

"Yeah, that's what I said."

David chuckled and swigged the rest of his coffee. Jackie looked up at him.

"Unkie David, where's Aunty Donna?"

David rolled his eyes, "Asleep, probably. She gets tired easily nowadays,"

"Fine, fine, fine, _fine_. Jeez, I'm up!" came a familiar irritable voice as Donna came stomping into the console room. David rolled his eyes up to heaven, instantly wishing he had acute Time Lord hearing and could've heard her coming.

"Morning, Dons," Rose smiled, making space for her friend on the Captain's chair. Donna plopped down, stroking Cassie's face affectionately, "How you feeling?"

Donna shrugged, "Okay, considering."

She got up and reached for David's coffee cup while his back was turned, only for the Doctor to snatch it away.

"Uh-uh, no caffeine," the Time Lord sang, shaking his head. Jackie giggled while Donna grumbled. David wrapped his arms around Donna from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Morning," Donna said, turning her head, only for David to capture her lips in a kiss. The Doctor quickly turned away, distracting Jackie with something on the console.

About a year before, the Doctor had had suspicions about the wedding planet Union, where couples went to get married. Considering Rose was heavily pregnant with the twins here, Donna and David had grudgingly offered to pretend to be a couple getting married, with Rose and the Doctor as witnesses.

After discovering the business was a set-up, with fake alien ministers robbing people of their money, and after shutting down the 'business', the Doctor was horrified to discover the minister who had performed Donna and David's 'ceremony' was actually the _only_ one who really _was _ordained on the whole planet. After dishing out several helpings of the Noble-slap, Donna and David had agreed to remain married for the time being, as David didn't _actually _have a real profile back on Earth therefore couldn't get a lawyer or a divorce, and the Shadow Proclamation couldn't help because a) they entered marriage by choice and knowingly and b) they were the same species, technically, so it was legal.

Rose and the Doctor just assumed they were married just because they had to be, which is why it came as a complete surprise when Donna announced she was pregnant a few months earlier. It also came as a shock to poor David too, who had promptly fainted. Since then, they had decided maybe this whole marriage thing _wasn't _just an annoyance.

"How you feeling?" David asked, one hand on Donna's protruding belly. Donna smiled fondly.

"He's kicking up a storm," she grinned.

"_She_." David corrected.

"He."

"She."

"He."

"She."

"_He!_"

"_She_, and don't you say 'he'!"

Donna frowned huffily, "How can you be so sure?"

"Well, I am the same person as the Doctor and he's only had girls," David pointed out. Donna pulled a face, ignoring Rose's laughing.

As the two continued to argue, the Doctor and Jackie wandered over to Rose, joining her on the captain's seat.

"They're just…incredible!" Rose giggled, shaking her head.

"Aw, but you're more incredible," the Doctor said lovingly, kissing her cheek. Rose blushed slightly, turning her attention to Cassandra who was fussing. The Doctor took Reinette in his spare arm, sitting Jackie on his lap so she could talk to the baby.

Rose looked up at the Doctor once Cassie was quiet and smiled, "I love you, y'know,"

The Doctor's smile grew, "I love you too,"

"And it certainly took you long enough to say it," Rose giggled, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his. One of the Doctor's hands came up to cradle her cheek.

"Ew," Jackie announced loudly. The Doctor pulled away and pulled a face at the back of Jackie's head, making Rein laugh. Jackie swung around to see what was so funny only to see her dad smiling innocently.

Rose grinned and leant her head against the Doctor's shoulders, "Our Tardis is gonna be full up soon. Four kids, four adults, probably more to come judging by _those _two's behavior sometimes…"

"It's better than it being empty," the Doctor mumbled into her hair, "Like it would've been if _you _hadn't been so stubborn and insisted on staying with me,"

Rose chuckled, "True."

The Doctor sighed, "And I'd rather have it full than being on my own. With you and our kids, I have the family I thought I'd lost. With Donna and David…well, I have no need to watch soaps anymore."

Rose laughed again, especially hard when Donna spun towards them and said, "_What_?!"

The Doctor apologised quickly and allowed Donna to go back to arguing with her husband. The Doctor smiled fondly.

"And, Donna has been a better David then I could've hoped for." he exclaimed, "Like you were to me,"

Rose grinned, "All those years ago…"

And so was life on the Tardis. Filled with family, friendship, drama, fights (lots of fights), but in the end, a lot of love.

The Doctor would look back on his life and realise it was _better _to have let Rose stay with him, instead of leaving her on the parallel world. Because of her stubbornness, and David's revelation about how a Time-Lord metacrisis worked, both the Doctor and Donna had something they had always dreamed of.

The Doctor had been well and truly proved wrong.

And so was David, when Donna gave birth to John Nigel Smith, a bouncing baby boy, three months later.

* * *

_**-End-**_

_Traa-laaa! _

_I loved that ending, tbh. David/Donna…hmm._

_Yeah. And so ends my sans-internet-written-JE-fixit-fic!! _

_**I** should just take over from RTD, me thinks; screw Steven Moffat lol!! ;D Jokess...but seriously, how **cool** would this be as canon???!!!! ...I shall shaddup now..._

_10.5/Donna…self-made pairing, me thinks? Ah well, leaves 10/Rose well and truly alone! xD _

_Please review!!!_

_Beth xxx_

**_OH. And I am in no way implying that the origional Doctor used to spend his time watching soaps like "Hollyoaks", "Coronation Street" and "EastEnders" before he married Rose and had 3 daughters. Cos that's how JE ended, RIIIIIGHHHTTT??? -eyetwitch-_**


End file.
